Adorable Kids are Hard to Resist
by yuMeNami
Summary: Title: Adorable Kids are Hard to Resist Pairing: Jason/Nico Disclaimer: All property of RR except for my OC.


Title: Adorable Kids are Hard to Resist

Pairing: Jason/Nico

Disclaimer: All property of RR except for my OC.

_Note: I don't write often and my writing sucks so please bear with me and my grammatical errors. I know there's a lot! Please let me know so I can correct them. Thanks!_

"My Daddy likes you!" Nico was startled by the four-year old's outburst. Danica has always been one of those kids who were never shy to express their feelings.

"I'm Danica's teacher so your Daddy likes me." The 24-year old patiently explains to the little girl.

"No! Daddy likes you like the way Adler's daddy likes his mommy. With the kiss-kiss stuff!" Now, Nico was certainly a patient man. He has to, especially with his job. Pre-schoolers will extract you of every little bit of patience you have in your body. But this is stretching it. He should speak with Jason and ask him to clarify things with his kid. The thought made his stomach flutter but he ignored it studiously.

"I'm sure your Daddy doesn't mean it that way Danica. How about I help you finish your drawing? Your daddy will be here in a few minutes." Nico smiled, ruffling the girl's hair.

The girl pouted a little but immediately switches her attention to what she's doing. After some time, the bell rings and Nico helped the kids find their parents. After sending everyone off, he went back to the classroom only to find Danica waiting.

"Hey, your Daddy's still not here?" Nico asked softly, sitting down beside the girl.

"Daddy's busy with work and stuff and more work but it's okay because I have Teacher Nico with me!" The girl exclaimed, looking at Nico with bright, blue eyes.

"We'll wait together then." Nico smiled. The little girl was too adorable. She's really mature for her age which he guessed is because of her situation. Having a divorced father who's always busy, the girl was forced to understanding things on her own. He's glad she was able to maintain her sunny attitude despite having it rough. Jason should re-marry again, at least to have a mother figure for Danica. The thought made him sad but he quickly dismissed it.

Nico was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Jason coming until Danica's voice registered.

"Daddy! You're late!" The little girl run to his father's already outstretched arms, squealing with joy when the man picked her up and settled her on his arm.

"Sorry princess. Daddy got held up in the office. Forgive me please?" Jason nuzzles the little girl's cheek, earning another squeal of delight.

"If you buy me McDonalds I'll forgive you."

"Your wish is my command." Jason smiled.

Nico watched from the side, not wanting to interrupt the father-daughter moment. As a teacher, he knows Jason shouldn't be spoiling his kid like that but he thinks it's fine for now.

"Thanks for staying with Danica. It really eased my mind knowing she's not waiting alone." Jason focused his attention on the other man now. He knows he's been harbouring feelings for his daughter's teacher ever since he saw him but he never got the chance to do anything about it.

"It's no problem. Besides, I can't actually leave while a student is still here." Nico answered, getting his bag and keys.

"Going home now?" Jason asked casually.

"Yes. You two should go on ahead. I'm sure Danica's hungry."

"Teacher Nico should come with us!" Both men were startled with the girl's suggestion.

"I'm sure Danica would like to spend more time with her Daddy. You will see me again tomorrow." Nico answered.

"But Teacher Nico always waits with me and makes sure I'm safe while I wait for Daddy so I think Daddy should treat Teacher Nico as well. Isn't that right Daddy?" Danica tug at her father's hand, pulling him towards Nico and grabbing the startled man's hand as well.

"Yeah, you're right princess. Teacher Nico has always been good to us. Please Nico? It means a lot to me – her I mean."

Nico looked at Jason and then at Danica, both wearing similar puppy-eyes expression he knew he can't resist.

"Fine. I'll join you."

"Yay!" The girl exclaimed, jumping around and pulling both men towards the gate.

Jason and Nico looked at each and shrugged, completely missing the mischievous grin on the little girl's face.


End file.
